koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ujimasa Hōjō
Ujimasa Hōjō is Ujiyasu's second son, Ujinao's father, and the fourth leader of the Hōjō clan. He is famous for resisting Hideyoshi Toyotomi's rule until his end. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors 2, Ujimasa appears as a generic general in a few battles. He appears in the Toyotomi's Siege of Odawara Castle on both West and East sides. On the West side, when the player makes it to the top of Odawara Castle, he will warp to the other side of the battlefield and charges to the Toyotomi's main camp. On the East side, he will still stay in the top together with Ujinao. In both scenarios, he relies heavily on Kotarō's trickery to defend their home. He also appears in Nagamasa's fictional Dream Stage, where he and a few other Hōjō generals battle alongside Shingen and Kenshin. In Kotarō's story mode, the Hōjō rule the majority of the main land thanks to their vassal's unstoppable army. Ujimasa is pleased with being the land's new ruler but Kotarō, to amuse himself, decides to kill his master. Trapped in the highest level of the castle, Ujimasa attempts to flee and rally his forces. If he is quickly assassinated, Ieyasu and his men will appear on cue to attack the stranded Hojo generals. Should Ujimasa escape, Kotarō's army will see that their ploy has failed and their morale will weaken. Warriors Orochi In the series' canon, the Hōjō first appear fighting against the Orochi army right after they are warped to the new world. Ujimasa and some of his generals escape capture. In one of Shu's Gaidens, they are aided by reinforcements lead by Yukimura when they struggle against the Orochi army at Shizugatake. In the third game, Ujimasa aids his father to capture Shuochun from Kotarō. Kessen In Kessen III, he is first mentioned taking control of Kanto. He joins the Ashikaga shogunate during the later part of the game. His reasons for joining the anti-Nobunaga resistance are not clear, but it's likely due to his general distaste for the daimyo. Voice Actors *Hisao Egawa - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) *Masaya Takatsuka - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Shinichi Yamada - Samurai Warriors 3 (Japanese) Quotes *"In the face of such an enemy, we forgot the pride of our name... From now on, we will fight with an iron will!" *"Long live the Hojo clan!" *"Brother, Lord Tokugawa has sent us a rare delicacy... It is known as "caviar", he says." :"Hmm? What is this? Silt? He expects us to eat this?" :"Father, Lord Tokugawa must be playing with us... To send us dirt and claim it is a delicacy... It is an outrage!" :"Do not concern yourself, son. We'll send him a "delicacy" of our own. A box of our finest horse manure! Ha ha ha!" ::~~Ujiteru, Ujimasa, and Ujinao; Samurai Warriors 2 Empires *"(sigh) I can't get enough water boiling for my rice. Kai, fetch me a refill." :"Uh, Master Ujimasa? Milord has a message for you. He says, "Son, when are you going to learn to measure the rice?"" :"...Well, I don't know what he's talking about. I thought it was fine. Oh, I think I know now." :"What is it, Master Ujimasa?" :"The weather is so nice lately that I must have lost track of how much water I put in. Come to think of it, there was an odd amount of rice that came out of the pot the other day." :"I-I see..." :"Rice is just like life: it can only be eaten once in a lifetime for oh so long. So today, and the next, and the day after that, I will keep trying to get the proper amount. Until the fluffiness of the rice is just right, I will keep making it. Ah, that must be my true purpose in life." :"..." :"So, anyways, Kai. About that refill..." ::~~Ujimasa and Kai; Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou Historical Information Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters